


Is this love what we have?

by Doggo_with_a_bloggo



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Manipulation, Mental Health Issues, Minor Violence, Obsession, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 23:52:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16753855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doggo_with_a_bloggo/pseuds/Doggo_with_a_bloggo
Summary: Perhaps love was an emotion out of his grasps but he knew that he could never let you go and he knew that you would never be able to handle it if he would. Maybe this wasn't love but he embraced it





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I just watched the movie yesterday so I apologize for any mistakes, I do not have beta readers so If something particularly sticks out, please do tell me //

"GET HER!" The voices behind you screamed, thunder rumbled through the forest, shaking the earth along side the rapid footsteps of your followers, rain and wind hit you in the face like a cold slap, the sensation of the drops like thousand pin pricks against your skin but you wouldn't stop, you couldn't. You knew that you should have been more careful, you knew that it was risky to change outside of your house or the forest but you had no choice, the hunters were getting too close to your tracks. You hid in an alley as you transformed your body but unfortunately one of the villagers saw your shift and word spread fast of the demon hiding in their midst. You were an animagus, a beautiful wolf with a (h/c) fur coat, it was convenient for collecting herbs that you needed for your potions,, you knew the forest like your left hand and could find any desired plant without difficulty but your animal form apperantly got the attention from local hunters which lead to you being in the situation you were currently in. Your paws hurt from the pebbles and thorns that dug into them as you ran into the wilder and deeper parts of the forest, the footsteps were drifting farther away and you already felt a sense of relief that was until you felt the sharp pain going through your shoulder, blood immediately ran down your front leg and you fell down, howling in distress. The bullet went straight through your body and you forced yourself back up, gritting your teeth at the pain, ignoring the black spots in your vision as you limbed forward, your secret den was near, you could smell it, you were so close to safety! "She's wounded! Hand me the gun, quick!".

 

A cold shiver wrecked through you as you heard the gun go off again, this time it only grazed your snout and you hurried your pace, the metallic scent of your blood drifted into your sensetive nose, it was almost painful but it gave you a boost of energy, your legs and lungs ached terribly, how long could you keep this up for? " _Oh dear, you poor little one._ " A deep voice echoed through your head, it was so sudden that you tumbled over a thick root, hitting your injured leg and ribcage against a tree, a pained whine left you, panting heavily you tried to scramble back up but couldn't find the strength in you to do so, tears burned in your (e/c) orbs as the footsteps came closer. You couldn't hold back the whimpers of fear and pain anymore, all strength had left you and the pain was too great. A lightning strike illuminated the forest briefly, giving you an oversight of your soroundings, the thick bushes and trees almost formed a wall around you. Tears streamed down your fuzzy soaked cheeks, this was it, this was how you'd die. " _Hush now little one_ ". The voice in your head whispered again, almost as if disagreeing with your defeat, and that's when you realized the bushes growing around you, engulfing your form in complete darkness, for a moment there was cold silence until you felt the familiar sensation of being teleported,your body tingled, then the wave of sickness hit you before everything settled again.

 

The soroundings you found yourself in were warm, comfortably warm and quiet, your ear twitched at the cracking of fire behind you, orange flames cast a gentle flickering light across the room. Tentatively you sniffed the air around you, sensing nothing that could be of danger towards you, you shifted back, the black dress you had worn previously had torn in places but still covered you from any possible hungry eyes. Slowly you looked at your injured arm, the blood had continued to trickle down your limb, peeling around your palm onto the floor. "Oh you poor thing, these filthy muggles should be punished for hurting a pure creature as yourself." Flinching you turned around to the source of the voice, it was the same that you had heard during your chase and he was probably the same person that teleported you to this place. The man that faced you was surprisingly attractive, his tall frame was hugged by the perfectly tailored dark suit, contrasting starkly to his pale complexion and hair but what stood out most were his eyes, one a silvery striking blue and a deep rich brown. He unfolded his arms from his chest, putting them behind his back as he slowly walked towards you, making you back up with each step. "W-Who are you and why did you help me?" Yes true the man had helped you but that did not make him a friend.

 

A gentle smile tugged at the corners of his pale lips. "Of course, how silly of me, my name is Gellert Grindelwald". It was as if someone switched a switch in your mind, articles and murmurs about the famous dark wizard flooded your memory, fear panged in your heart as the realization of your situation settled in, you were alone in a room with the most dangerous magician with no way of defending yourself, you were utterly lost.

 

Grindelwald P.O.V

 

He had known about her existence for a while now, he had his eyes everywhere and a talented witch such as her wouldn't go under his radar, a talent in potions and transfigurations, he was certain that she must have been the top student since she even became an Animagus, such high potential couldn't be wasted. Infiltrating her was the next step, she was rather timid, not engulfed with the other villagers, no friends or family to keep her company, she was lonely. He figured that she was the outcast of her family, the outcast from her old school probably too, a bit of coaxing and sweet words would make her open up to him quickly. Grindelwald watched her for weeks, studying her behavior, traits and antics, she was interesting he had to admit that. Setting up the fake hunter was easy, it was only a matter of time until she'd accidentally expose herself. The village was small and frowned upon every hint of magic, seeing a young woman transform into a wolf was more than enough for them. And now was the time for him to work his charm.

 

End of P.O.V

 

"Now please don't worry my dear, I'm not here to harm you". He pulled his wand out and placed it on the nightstand before walking towards you again, his hands visibly held next to his face, you watched him warily, clenching your wound tightly, it was beginning to heal slowly, the spell you practiced working as you mumbled it under your breath. "I can't see why anyone would want to hurt you my pet". You looked him up and down, he stood a few feet away from you, his arms still raised. "Would you perhaps join me for a tea? I can imagine that you are rather cold". He hold his hand out to you, glaring at the wardrobe on the other side of the room, a neatly folded woolen blanket flew out of it and softly wrapped itself around your shaking form, even though the fire was emitting a cozy warmth your skin still felt like ice.

 

Carefully you watched his hand, he was holding it out perfectly still, focusing on setting up a cozy place near the fire and tentatively you grasped his calloused but warm hand. He glanced at you with a fond smile, pulling you up to your feet with ease, gesturing to the couch in front of the fireplace. "Please do sit down, warm yourself, we have so much to talk about". Confused by your lack of fear you nodded and shuffled to the rich looking furniture, the leather sofa felt extremely comfortable as you huddled yourself onto it, watching as Grindelwald prepared tea. "T-Thank you Mr. Grindelwald..for everything..". Your voice was quiet but you could clearly see the mismatched eyes flicker in delight. "There is no need to thank me, we magicians must hold together, must we not?". You nodded in response and watched the man walk to the singular seat opposite of you, a tea kettle and cups lazily floating after him to settle on the table between the two of you. The kettle filled a cup for you and Grindelwald, the cup floating in your open palms. Curiously you smelled the steam and sighed in content, this felt strangely homey and natural. Out of the corner of your eye you saw the magician sip on his own cup, licking the remaining drop of tea off his mustache. A sudden quietness settled upon the room except the fire cackling and the soft raindrops patting on the roof. You sipped on your tea, smiling at the naturally bitter after taste, the warm liquid soothing both your aching throat and nerves, for a moment you felt at peace but then a question nagged at the back of your mind. "Mr. Grindelwald, if you don't mind me asking.. How..How did you know that I was an animagus?". The wizard gulped down the tea before facing you, a mischievous glint in his blue eye that almost seemed to glow in the light of the fire. "It's a long story". He leaned forward and began


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I honestly didn't think so many people would read this or want more so I decided to continue the story

It was after your second cup when he had finished. "You see my dear after a friend of mine saw you in that dreadful place he informed me, we couldn't let them destroy you". During his talk the rain worsened, thunder and lighting blasted, rumbling through the house and occasionally engulfing everything in bright light. The kettle floated towards you but you declined, setting the cup down, tapping your foot against the carpet anxiously. Questions practically screamed at you. Where would you go? Would the villagers spread the word around? Would the Ministery of Magic look for you? Where would you be safe? You had no family to stay with, they disowned you when you were young, you didn't show signs of magic abilities and they thought you were a squib. Your parents were obsessed with pure bloods and power, the possibility of having a non magical child was hell for them so they had another child, your little sister. She was a metamorphmagus, changing her looks whenever she pleased to your parents delight. It was only when you turned 10 that your magic abilities showed but it wasn't enough, you weren't enough. "Oh my I'm so inconsiderate, I haven't asked your name yet". Grindelwalds voice brought you back and you smiled shyly from dozing off like that. "I uhm, my name is (Y/F/N)."

 

Grindelwald P.O.V

He knew he was right about his assumptions, she was timid, not only timid but docile too. He had encountered many wizards and witches but none of them had given up their fight as easily as she had, it was almost too easy but that was only the outer barrier, every move of his had to be thought well through. She needed to trust him, be utterly loyal to him, he would settle for nothing less than deep and complete devotion. She didn't even know what powers she had within her, if he was to show her, if he "saved" and healed her she'd be forever in his depth, that was the kind of person she was and he knew it. 

P.O.V over

"Such a lovely name, I am so sorry for what happened to you, do you have a safe place to stay?". Embarrassed you looked down sadly, shaking your head from side to side, tightening the blanket around you as the tears welled in your eyes, you hid your face in your hands and started to sob, it was all too much, the loss of your home, the pain, the fear of a possible punishment and the fact that a dark wizard showed you mercy when no one else did. Two hands firmly grabbed your wrists and pulled them away from your face, the Heterochromic eyes bore into you, in a way you felt as though that his light coloured eye was glinting with something other than the kindness that shone in the dark brown of the other. His eyebrows knitted as the two of you held the eye contact for a while longer. "I-I can't thank you enough for your help but..but I shouldn't overstay my welcome". Grindelwald chuckled and shook his head like he was just told something utterly ridiculous. "No no, you're more than welcome to stay here, as a matter of fact, I insist on it!" His tone was in between playfulness and seriousness. 

"I-I can't accept that". You were about to get up but he stopped you, his eyes became serious once again as he glanced outside, the rain was still pouring. "You will accept it, I will not be the cause of the death of a talented witch as you, that's final." 

His tone and words should have set alarms off in you, should have made you turn around and run but, did he meant what he said? Did he really think of you as talented? You'd never considered yourself anything above average, was it possible for him to see something more in you?

 

Somewhere in New York 

Newt ran his hands through his hair for the 100th time now, news of a demonic creature the muggles claimed to see among them reached him quiet fast, it had to be a magical creature and he'd be damned if he'd let it be injured, he had to get to England. "We'll join you Newt". Jacob and Queenie said confidentiality, while they knew that Newt was an expert in the field of magical creatures it couldn't help to have backup, especially when it was considered "demonic". The freckled man nodded at them as he packed his suitcase up, the picture of him and Tina he always carried along with him held each other in a tight embrace, both smiled at the camera. "Tina is doing her best to hold the Minestry back Newt, we have to hurry". As usual Queenie read his mind, but she was right. He only hoped they'd find the creature first.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((I'm so sorry for my inconsistent uploads but life is busy and I can never guarantee for updates, thank you to everyone that sticks around though, I hope you'll like this chapter))

It was strange, being in such a fine house again, years you had lived in the small wooden cottage and you enjoyed the comfortable homy feeling it emitted, never have you needed fancy furniture or expensive items to be happy, you liked it humble. This place felt different from your cottage, not cold necessarily but also not very welcoming. The guestroom Grindelwald showed you was grand for a simple bedroom, a king sized bed with fine green sheets, a ebony wardrobe with matching desk and a fireplace, in front of the crackling fire was a dark soft rug, a chandelier softly swaying from the celeing, for the size of the room and the posh interior it did feel cozy enough. In a way it reminded you of your parents bedroom, arrogant they were, always bragging about their extraordinary expensive belongings, it brought a scowl to your face, their words echoing in your head. 

Waste   
Dirty muggle   
Squib   
Worthless   
Bastard   
Unworthy   
Disgrace 

When you were born your parents were rather happy at first, you had a good childhood the first five years that was until your parents became impatient, usually magicians develop magical talents when they're five or six but you didn't show anything and as you turned seven, your little sister was already born. You remembered how you'd watch her transform her looks whenever she wanted, sometimes she'd change only her hair, other times she played to be a boy, your parents were so proud of her. She was extraordinary, metamorphmaguses were rare in the wizard world all over and the attention and fame she brought with her power delighted them to no end. You loathed your sister, she got everything she wanted with the flick of her little finger, of course she turned into a spoiled brat from it. As you got older though your magic abilities showed, you parents were relieved but your sister enjoyed their full love and affection. Hogwarts took both of you in and much to your parents surprise the hat put you into Slytherin and your sister into Ravenclaw. Due to being a late bloomer the teachers gave you one on one lessons until you caught up and even passed your classmates. 

You shook your head, now wasn't the time to remind you of your school time, your body was screaming for sleep and the bed kept looking better and softer the later it got. Something in your mind told you not to fall asleep in an unfamiliar environment, to not make yourself vulnerable like that, especially with a wanted wizard around. But that very wizard was the reason you were still alive, if he wanted to harm you, he would have already done so, right?. During your mental debate you had already begun to kick off your boots, your body needed sleep, while the tea was a relaxing break your legs still throbbed from being chased. Tentatively you pulled the the blankets down and lowered yourself onto the mattress, it was so soft, the second you had made contact with it you let yourself sink into its comfort, it had been a while since you had layed on such fine bedding, of course the mattress in your cottage wasn't uncomfortable but it was nowhere near the feel of this one, maybe it was your sleep deprivation or exhausted body but once you settled yourself into a comfortable position you immediately sunk into a deep sleep. 

 

The first thing you noticed as you woke up was the soft glow of morning light that brightened the room in a soft golden, the next thing was that you felt as though like you had slept for days, you felt drowsy and a bit hungover but didn't mind that. Birds were chirping outside, mixed with the soft chatter of far away people, a small smile tugged on your lips and you nuzzled further into the blanket, that's when you realized that the sheets had a strange, lemon alike smell instead of the usual herbal scent, also they felt different. Your head shot up the pillow and you looked around panicked, it took you a few moments before the memories of last night came back, you had been chased away from your home and a dark wizard had safed you, even offered you to stay since you had no one. Now that you thought about it, Grindelwald had been nothing but kind to you during your interactions, something small in the back of your mind felt strange about that, a dark wizard being kind? 

Before you could continue on your thoughts you heard a slight knock on your door, without really thinking you called whoever it was in. As you expected the devil himself, Gellert Grindelwald walked in, just as yesterday he was already dressed to the nines with a navy suit and white undershirt, it was at that moment that you felt self aware of how you must have looked like compared to him. Your ears and cheeks felt hot and you nervously finger combed your hair. "Good morning my dear, I hope you had a good sleep". His voice sounded a bit rough from sleeping, probably hadn't talked much yet. "Good morning to you too Mister Grindelwald, I was really tired and the bed was so comfortable, thank you for letting me stay". His lips tugged upwards as he walked to the drapes, slowly he pulled them to the side, sunlight now filled the room, it was as if he wanted to chase the dark away. "I'm pleased to hear that, I was actually wondering if you perhaps wanted to have tea with me". You looked at him and then at your lap, now that your head felt clear and you weren't at the brim of falling asleep anymore you could ask him more questions, especially what would happen now. "I'd love to"


End file.
